


Not bad advice

by Butterlamp



Category: 13 reasons why - Fandom
Genre: Asking Out, Bisexual Male Character, Dating Advice, Fluff, Funny, Good Friends, M/M, Wholesome, chalex - Freeform, frist date, good jocks, supportive jocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterlamp/pseuds/Butterlamp
Kudos: 3





	Not bad advice

“So st.George I heard you kissed Standall.” said Luke. “Er uh maybe” Charlie stammered while blushing. “Well man what’s the deal you like him ?” Diego asks “Guys can we maybe talk about something else?” Charlie said sheepishly. “Oh shit dude you like him don’t you “ Luke said. “Alright fine I like Alex. Charlie sighs. All the football guys cheered “Charlie listen to your uncle Luke and you’ll get laid” “so first you’re gonna wanna ask him out then stand him up until the last minute and the yo-“ “Charlie don’t do that” Diego interjected “You do and he’ll never talk to you again.” “I know it sounds real fucking cheesy man but be yourself and wait for the right moment.” said Diego 

“Thanks Diego that some pretty solid advice.” Charlie beamed.


End file.
